


Heirlooms

by LeiaHope



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaHope/pseuds/LeiaHope
Summary: Emma and Killian take baby Hope to Arendelle for a very special ceremony. One-shot.





	Heirlooms

Snowflakes fell softly outside the castle window as Emma carefully placed the white lace cap over her sleeping daughter’s golden locks. The cap had belonged to her mother, along with the white silk dress that must have cost a fortune to make in the Enchanted Forest. Ava’s seamstress was clearly a master at her craft. The dress was gorgeous.

It didn’t matter to Emma what the dress had cost. What mattered to her was that Snow had worn it when she was a baby many years ago. Emma had grown up with nothing that belonged to her family. Orphans had no heirlooms, no hand-me-downs from an older sibling. And even when she’d found her parents, almost everything they had owned was destroyed or lost in Regina’s curse. 

But Snow had managed a miracle. She had spent hours with Gideon scouring Gold’s pawn shop for a special gift for Hope. When she had presented the dress and cap to Emma and Killian not long after Hope was born, Emma had burst into tears. Sure, her hormones were still going crazy at the time, but it was a natural reaction, wasn’t it? Hope was a princess. She, Emma, was a princess, too. They were part of a family that actually had heirlooms and traditions and beautiful garments passed down for generations. After a lifetime spent with nothing, sometimes it was overwhelming to Emma.

“She looks like an angel,” came a soft voice from the doorway. “So do you, love.” Emma turned to see Killian gazing at her and Hope with a look of awe on his face. She knew these moments took his breath away as much as they did hers. Killian had grown up with nothing, too. And then he’d spent centuries focused on revenge, never even thinking that a family was in the cards for him.

Killian walked up beside Emma, putting his arm around her waist. He gently reached down and stroked Hope’s cheek. “Sometimes I can’t believe she’s real,” he said, almost in a whisper. “I never thought I’d have this.”

“I know. Me either.” Emma sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Ahem.” This time it was Charming’s voice at the door. “It’s time. Best not keep a queen waiting,” he said with a wink.

Emma lifted Hope into her arms. With Killian at her side, they walked down the hall to the main room of the palace. Charming held open the doors for them. 

The guests were already assembled. It was a large crowd, and Emma felt a few butterflies in her stomach. She cradled Hope gently in her right arm and held Killian’s hand with her left. 

They walked down the long aisle towards the Queen of Arendelle, who was beaming at her friends with a warm smile. Snow was standing next to her, ready to officiate at the ceremony. Henry was with them. When Killian and Emma reached the front of the room, Emma carefully placed Hope in the arms of her dearest and most trusted friend.

With Charming at her side, Snow gave a short speech explaining the importance of the occasion. Then she turned to Emma and Killian. “Do you wish for this woman, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, to be godmother to your daughter?”

“We do.” Emma and Killian responded.

Snow turned to Elsa. “Your majesty, are you willing to be godmother to this child, Hope Swan-Jones?”

“I am,” Elsa responded.

“And will you serve as a guide and mentor to Hope?”

“I will,” Elsa promised.

“Will you support her education and upbringing so she may grow in wisdom and grace?”

“I will.”

“Will you love Hope as if she were your own?”

“I will.” Elsa vowed.

Snow smiled. “Then I declare with great pride to all those assembled here, and let it be known throughout the realms, that Queen Elsa of Arendelle shall henceforth be godmother to Hope Swan-Jones, daughter of Emma Swan, Princess of Misthaven and Sheriff of Storybrooke, and of Captain Killian Jones, Prince of Misthaven and Deputy Sheriff of Storybrooke.”

The crowd broke into applause as Elsa placed Hope into Killian’s arms. Emma hugged Elsa and whispered “thank you,” in her ear. Then she stood next to Killian and softly patted Hope’s little head. She was awake now and smiling her tiny smile as she looked up into Emma’s eyes. 

As Emma stood next to her true love, gazing down at their daughter, surrounded by family and friends, she was struck by a feeling of complete and utter joy. After a lifetime of being alone, she was part of a family. She was part of a legacy that was being passed down to Hope. And Emma knew in her heart that this was what happily ever after felt like.


End file.
